The club pt 1 Rise of the rejects
by Lone Dark Knight
Summary: So in this story Gumball actually joins the rejects and now he's going to get back at everyone in every club. Read this saga to see how Gumball learns to rule the school!


** Gumball'sPOV **

I was in a dimly lit hall way and all of the rejects had come out of the same locker (I don't know how they fit) and were trying to get me to join their club when finally the leader egghead said "So Gumball will you join us? You can be our supreme commander."

Hm I should say no….. Wait but all of the other clubs rejected me. That's it with these rejects I'll rule the school!

"Fine I'll join but from now on I'm the master and you won't question any of my commands, got it?" "Yes master." The rejects replied at the same time. "So what's your first order?"

"Okay everyone go back to the headquarters! Then we shall plan our attack!" With that Ocho, Bobert, the eggheads, and their new supreme ruler all went inside the locker and back to their HQ, the dumpster outside.

When we went into the locker it wasn't crowded at all and it lead to the biggest dumpster that I had ever seen. "Here, our new supreme commander is our HQ a high tech dumpster." The Leader egghead said with glee.

"Just looks like an ordinary dumpster to me." I replied. "And can we hurry up with all of the HQ stuff because it's starting to smell like stink bomb just went off and there's some glass on my paw." As I said that I showed them my paw which was stained red from the glass.

"Ohh master come, come when we get in we'll handle your hurt paw. So Bobert take me of inside our HQ. _Great I'm going into a dumpster and my paws bleeding_ but when I got in there I saw something that left me flabbergasted.

It was all clean metal and the weird thing was that there were monitors that were in every room. I saw things like Mrs. Simian getting it on with Mr. Brown and the swimming team. "Wow." I mumbled "This place is amazing."

"Yes master." Bobert said as he put me down on a comfy bed and started cleaning the blood off of my paw, and then he put some special bandages on my right paw. "This is state of the art tech. But first what's the plan commander?"

So I got up and walked on the stone cold floor and on to the computer screen where I pointed my paw at the top screen. Where the swimming club's camera was. "We have to get them." I said in a furious voice.

"They humiliated me and also embarrassed me in front of Penny. "So master what do we do." The leader egghead asked.

"Easy we set the pool on fire with everyone in it!" I replied to the egghead. "I don't care who dies or gets hurt as long as they suffer. So what are you waiting for GO!"

Since they were loyal to Gumball they grabbed oil and a mini flame thrower and all of them went towards the pool.

Yes thought Gumball as he was running. Me and Darwin aren't friends anymore because he rejected me. And as for Penny well those who say that love is painful are right so I don't care if she dies ether. HAHA! This is going to be fun.

We all ran through hall after hall until we found the pool area where Bobert and me snuck in while the eggheads were guarding the door. "Sir are you sure you want to do this?" He asked me

"Yes you tin can now start to pour the oi-" But before I could open the oil up Darwin apparently noticed us and shouted "Gumball Bobert how are you two?" He then got out of the pool and as he was coming I told Bobert to distract him even though Darwin was soaking wet.

When Darwin started talking to Bobert I slipped under Darwin and went on the slippery teal concrete floor making sure not to spill anything.

But as I was about to pour the oil and light the flamethrower when Penny came up from behind me. "Hey what do you have their Gumball." She asked suspiciously.

I suddenly went from feeling surprised to remembering what happened in the tryouts. So instead of talking I grabbed her arm and threw her in the water. "Ugg Ugg Gumball help me."

"Why" I snarled back at her. "You're the swimmer. Bye Bye." As I finished that sentence I poured the oil all around the pool and set it on fire with the mini flamethrower. "Burn, Baby, Burn. Ha ha! Now rejects get out but don't let the 'swimmers' escape."

"What Gumball you killed Penny." The dog replied while Darwin stared in shock at me and just mumbled something like gumball why.

But I just ran out of the pool area with Bobert. When we got out side I ordered the eggheads to lock the door. When I ordered them to do that they stuck brooms in the doors and we ran back to our HQ laughing. The thing that made me laugh the most was knowing that they would never EVER humiliate me again.


End file.
